Bittersweet Muffins
by Sithicus
Summary: A brief glimpse at a potential scene from Sisterhooves Social, Ditsy recalls the truths behind Dinky's birth.


**Author's Notes: **The great debate has begun, I say here's my personal fanon on the subject, adopt it if you will. Do try to enjoy this brief heartwrenching tale.

_Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the characters appearing in this story, as do Lauren Faust and the Hub, I Sithicus, the author of this work of fan fiction do not claim otherwise. I have simply borrowed these characters for the sake of writing a heartwrenching piece of prose._

* * *

><p>Ditsy Doo smiled as she watched Dinky participate in the Sisterhooves Social with a sense of pride in her heart, the bittersweet conversation of the morning almost forgotten, but she couldn't help herself from worrying about what Sparkler might tell Dinky in a moment of desperation. Ditsy closed her eyes briefly as a stray tear escaped.<p>

_Sparkler let out a frustrated yell as she left Dinky alone and approached Ditsy, her face was flushed with anger and her eyes shone watery with unshed tears. Ditsy didn't like seeing her closest friend so upset._

"_Sparkler, what's wrong?" Ditsy's concern was easily discernable from her tone and expression._

_Sparkler stomped a hoof. "I never should have let you talk me into this stupid charade! I had my doubts, Ditsy, but the more time I spend with Dinky now the worse I feel. She doesn't even know me!"_

_Ditsy let out a soft sigh and gently put a hoof on her shoulder. "Sparkler, I'm sorry. It was the best idea I could come up with at the time."_

_Sparkler leaned in against Ditsy's shoulder and started to cry. "I know, Ditz, and I'm grateful for everything you've done. But we never should have tried this continued visiting thing after I gave her up, do you have any idea how much it hurts to see the two of you together. I wasn't ready for a foal when I accidentally became pregnant during school, I should have just left her in your care. And I can't help how I feel, the way she adores you, that should be me!"_

_Ditsy felt her heart rate quicken, she wasn't sure what to make of what Sparkler was saying. Carefully she placed a hoof to her friend's shoulder. "Sparkler."_

"_No!" Sparkler's shout startled herself as well as Ditsy. "I'm going home, Ditsy, at least for now. I'll see you and Dinky at the farm as always, but after today… She doesn't even know me! I gave birth to her and she doesn't even know me, Ditsy it hurts, either we tell her the truth today or this will be the last Sisterhooves Social that I participate in with Dinky."_

Ditsy wiped away the tear from her face and she continued to watch the festivities with a smile on her lips. Sparkler looked to have gotten over her pain; she was laughing and having fun with Dinky, pretending to just be a friend. Someone to let Dinky have a bit more fun with, because she was an only child, an only child born out of wedlock to the mare currently pretending to be her 'sister'. It tore Ditsy apart as well.

"Are you ok, Ditz?" Golden Harvest asked.

Ditsy turned to her other favorite friend, the one she always called Carrot Top due to the stunning orange mane she had and offered a smile. "Just fine, I just get choked up every year watching my little muffin have so much fun." What Ditsy wanted to add was with her mother, but she had vowed to secrecy, she'd Pinkie Pie swore before Pinkie Pie even invented the thing.

Golden Harvest nodded. "Yeah, it's great that Sparkler can do this every year." Turning she noticed her sister waving at her. "Oh, the race is going to start soon. I'd better get back out there."

"Have fun, Carrot Top," Ditsy said with a sad smile.

"We always do." Waving goodbye Golden Harvest galloped away from the stands so she could rejoin her sibling for the big race.

Ditsy felt another tear and she shuddered. "My little Muffin, my little Muffin, don't you know you'll always be my very own muffin," she whispered to herself still afraid for what the future may hold, but knowing somehow she'd be strong enough to get through it.

**The End**


End file.
